


Weed And Peanut Butter (Don't Eat The Weed)

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Crack, Drug Use, Food, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon, Ryan, and Brendon are high and hungry, but someone stole the peanut butter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weed And Peanut Butter (Don't Eat The Weed)

**Author's Note:**

> All [](http://aholelabledlove.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aholelabledlove.livejournal.com/)**aholelabledlove** 's fault. But she said she'd take the blame on this one, so.

So Brendon, Ryan, and Jon were really, really high.

"Dude, dude, dude," Ryan called from his spot on the couch, his head hanging upside down over the arm. "Dude, I forgot what I was gonna say."

Jon and Brendon were on the floor, Jon on his back with Brendon sprawled on top of him. Brendon started giggling uncontrollably at Ryan, pressing his face into Jon's shoulder. This in turn caused Jon to start laughing, which of course prompted Ryan to laugh too, although none of them were really sure why.

"Nah, you guys. I'm hungry," Jon slurred when they finally stopped laughing. "We should go find some food."

Brendon lifted his head to stare at Jon. "Dude, you read my mind!"

"Nuh uh, Brendon, he read my mind!"

Turning to stare wide-eyed at Ryan, Brendon pointed at him; well, not exactly at him, more somewhere above his chin. "You read my mind."

"Exactly," Ryan replied confidently before frowning in confusion. "What?"

"Food!" Jon exclaimed, standing up and hauling Brendon up with him.

Brendon freaked out, clinging to Jon with his arms tight around Jon's neck and his legs locked around his waist. "Oh my god, Jon, don't drop me!"

"I can't when you're hanging on to me like a monkey."

Brendon seemed to be satisfied with this logic, resting his cheek on Jon's shoulder. "Good point."

Ryan hauled himself up, stumbling into Jon from the rush of blood from hanging upside down for too long. Jon helped steady him before they all made their way into the kitchen in search of something to eat.

"Sandwiches sound really good right about now," Ryan suggested, looking around the kitchen.

"Stop reading my mind!" Brendon cried, glaring at him over Jon's shoulder. "Dude, dude, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

Ryan pointed at Brendon with both hands. "Yes."

Jon laughed at them, setting Brendon on the counter so that he could look in the cabinets. "Huh, where's the peanut butter?"

"You did not just ask that question," Brendon muttered, hopping off the counter to search through every cabinet frantically, even checking the fridge - twice.

"Dudes, I think someone stole our peanut butter." Brendon and Jon turned to look at Ryan. "What? Hey, it wasn't me!"

"Well, I didn't do it," Jon added, looking to Brendon.

Brendon dropped to his knees, grabbing Jon's pant leg. "Jon, Jon, why would I steal our peanut butter? Why?"

"Okay, okay, so. What the fuck?"

Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment. "It was Spencer," he announced with an air of confidence.

Brendon bounced back up from the floor. "It had to have been! He's the only one not in here!" He grabbed the front of Jon's shirt. "That evil bastard! We have to get it back, Jonny Walker."

"Alright, but we need a plan," Jon replied, grabbing Brendon and pulling him close, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Jon, I want in on the plan too!" Ryan cried, pressing close to the other two, and Jon just chuckled before putting all their heads together.

"Alright, so..."

***

Spencer slid down the bed a little further, sinking into his pillows as he watched TV, something on about how they make shit, and not that Spencer was all that interested, but it was something to do. He lifted his spoon again, digging it into the jar of peanut butter resting between his thighs and bringing the spoonful of creamy goodness to his lips, sucking it off the spoon slowly.

Suddenly the door to his room burst open, revealing Jon with an accusing finger pointing at Spencer, Brendon and Ryan behind him.

"Spencer Smith, unhand our peanut butter!"

"Yeah, you-you... peanut butter thief!"

"Spencer, I thought you were our friend."

Spencer blinked at them, holding the spoon away from his mouth. "Your peanut butter? I bought it, assholes." He was about to return to licking his peanut butter when he stopped. "Are you guys high?"

Brendon darted under Jon's arm, dropping to his knees next to Spencer's bed. "Spencer Smith, please. You have to give us our peanut butter back or we'll all die."

"Brendon, I told you no begging!" Jon hissed, but Brendon just looked at Spencer imploringly, pouting.

Spencer just raised an eyebrow. "You'll all die, huh? Fuck, you guys are so stoned right now."

"Spencer, please." It was Ryan's turn to push past Jon, but instead of kneeling, he climbed on top of Spencer and straddled his stomach. "Spence, we need peanut butter."

"You two will never get anywhere in life begging all the time," Jon reprimanded from the door.

Spencer was smiling up at Ryan, though. "You want your peanut butter? You'll have to come get it," Spencer teased, licking the last of the peanut butter off his spoon.

Spencer was really not expecting what happened next. Ryan leaned down and pressed his mouth to Spencer's, licking into his mouth and moaning out loud when he tasted peanut butter. After a moment, Ryan pulled back, licking his lips.

"No fair, Ryan!" Brendon screeched, jumping up on the bed and tackling Ryan off of Spencer. Before Ryan could protest, Brendon's mouth was over Ryan's, searching and insistent.

Spencer smirked over at them before digging out another spoonful. "Want some, Walker?" He pressed the spoon to his tongue, closing his eyes as he slowly licked some off.

"You are truly evil, Spencer Smith," Jon told him, but he made his way closer anyway.

"You're just stoned," Spencer muttered as Jon crawled up on the bed, letting Jon lick the peanut butter from his mouth.

"Mmm, not as stoned as those two," Jon admitted when he pulled back, pointing at Brendon and Ryan. They hadn't stopped kissing and were now grinding against each other frantically, both of them making tiny noises against each other's mouths.

Grinning at Jon, Spencer reached over to smack Brendon on the ass, hard, causing Brendon to thrust roughly against Ryan and sit up at the same time, gasping. No longer muffled by Brendon's mouth, Ryan's moan was let out into the open air, breathy and loud.

"What the fuck was that for?" Brendon tried to growl at Spencer, but he just sounded more turned on than anything.

"Take your clothes off. It's easier to fuck each other if you're naked," Spencer informed them, laughing as he pulled his shirt off.

Brendon looked back down at Ryan and the two just shrugged at each other before going for each other's shirts.

"Lightweights," Jon muttered fondly, tugging his own shirt off.

Spencer went for more peanut butter, slowly sucking on the spoon as Jon went for his collarbone. "Oh, the wonders of weed and peanut butter."


End file.
